


Because You Taste Like Chocolate

by Bbaegi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Valentine's Day, but like mild angst no one cries I promise, chocolate is amazing enough to deserve a tag yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbaegi/pseuds/Bbaegi
Summary: He tasted like chocolate. Or maybe he tasted like Baekhyun.





	Because You Taste Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day and I'm extremely late but every day in the baeksoo shipdom is valentine's day tbh so we good hehe  
> this is just fluff and also kinda messy and not perfect bc this drabble is supposed to be a break from bae fic for me so I might have just plunged my tired mind in baeksoo feels and fluff actually wait there's also a tiny little bit of angst is anyone surprised lmao but like baby angst it won't hurt you don't be scared!!!

Wet hair, a crooked jacket, an enlivening smile, and a grocery bag from the store down the block were Kyungsoo’s company on this useless day.

 

"Doesn’t this jacket have a hood?" he frowned as his gaze focalized on the single droplet hanging on one strand of his best friend’s hair for dear life. It crashed down, splattering on the floor.

 

"It does," Baekhyun said as he stepped forward and into Kyungsoo’s apartment without any kind of verbal approval or invitation.

 

Not that he needed any. Kyungsoo sometimes felt like this was as much of Baekhyun’s home as it was his. Or maybe it was more of Baekhyun’s house than his at all. Lately, every sweater that he grabbed from his closet was obnoxiously colorful and a size too big for him.

 

"Then why didn’t you put it on?" he questioned as he took a step back so Baekhyun wouldn’t wet him as he took said dripping jacket off.

 

"I like the rain. You know it."

 

Kyungsoo knew. That was the sole reason why he had grabbed a towel from the bathroom on his way to open the door. 

 

Baekhyun toed his shoes off, wetting and dirtying his socks by the same occasion. Kyungsoo winced. He felt a little proud of Baekhyun when instead of leaving his shoes a mess in the entrance, he placed them on the mat to make sure they wouldn’t dirty the floor.

 

It had taken lots of scolding and threatening but Kyungsoo had taught him well.

 

When Baekhyun straightened up again, he hung his jacket up to dry and turned to Kyungsoo. His smile seemed to be the reason why the sky had been crying all day, the sun stolen from the heavens nestled in the mole above his upper lip. Kyungsoo draped the towel over Baekhyun’s head and rubbed at his hair.

 

He already felt better. 

 

Maybe it was because Baekhyun looked ridiculous with a pink towel on his head, his hair a wet and sticky mess on his forehead, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. Maybe Baekhyun always looked ridiculous. That could explain why he always made Kyungsoo feel better.

 

"Wait," Baekhyun said, taking a step back. Kyungsoo’s hands fell back to his side, the towel remained on Baekhyun’s head. It reminded him of that one time Baekhyun had dyed his hair pink. It was a pretty color on Baekhyun. Soothing. "Happy Valentine’s Day!"

 

When Kyungsoo’s gaze jolted to the grocery bag Baekhyun was brandishing in the air, he couldn’t see the pink anymore.

 

"I told you not to mention that damn name," Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath. Baekhyun would call it _whining_. He always did. 

 

Before he could, Kyungsoo grabbed the bag from him and headed to the living room. He hated that. _Valentine’s Day._ What kind of sappy stupid useless person had even come up with that kind of bullshit? 

 

Baekhyun’s laughter followed behind him and when Kyungsoo plopped down on the couch, Baekhyun crashed beside him and continued laughing into his ear.

 

"You’re the sole reason why I love Valentine’s Day. This broody Kyungsoo."

 

"If you love Valentine’s Day, you’re weird," Kyungsoo retorted as Baekhyun took the grocery bag from him again.

 

"Why do you even hate it this year?" Baekhyun asked, head tilted to the side, towel flopping on both sides like the oversized ears of a pink pup.

 

Baekhyun knew why Kyungsoo hated it. Kyungsoo knew it too. He also knew Baekhyun was just giving him the occasion to vent about his hatred. Kyungsoo gratefully took it.

 

"First of all, this stupid _holiday_ is just some bullshit created by a guy who needed an excuse to get his dick sucked," he started. Baekhyun mouthed the last of his sentence along with him. He had heard it dozens of times already. For eight years. "And if he needed an excuse to get a blowjob, can you even imagine how _lame_ he must’ve been? And yes, I know this isn’t about sex. This is about loving someone and showing them. Which makes even less sense. Why do you need a special day to love someone? Can’t you love them and buy them gifts and chocolates every other day?"

 

"You can," Baekhyun nodded.

 

"Yes. You can. So basically, everyone’s getting their panties twisted over this bullshit for nothing."

 

"They are," Baekhyun nodded again. It should’ve been annoying. It wasn’t. It wasn’t mockery. Just understanding.

 

"They are," Kyungsoo repeated, sighing a little. "And this day sucks. It always sucks for me. Every fucking year."

 

"What happened?" Baekhyun asked, his rosy fingers fiddling with the straps of the bag. His hands always got cold too easily. 

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the towel on his head and wrapped it around Baekhyun’s hands to warm them up instead. His hair was a mess. He let Kyungsoo do, not straying his gaze away from him, curious, waiting, maybe aware that Kyungsoo was just trying to buy some time.

 

He sighed again. The pink of the towel contrasted fittingly with the bright green of Baekhyun’s sweater. It was an ugly one. Baekhyun always wore this one confidently. It didn’t look ugly when Baekhyun was the one wearing it. He wasn’t sure why.

 

"We’re doing promotions at the store for couples." Baekhyun started rubbing his hands together inside the towel. The grocery bag crinkled and sung unpleasantly at the movement. Kyungsoo put his hand on the pink lump and Baekhyun stopped moving. His words tasted bitter as they left his mouth. "So, obviously, all these couples are flocking there."

 

"And you hate seeing them kiss and cuddle disgustingly in public," Baekhyun said matter of factly.

 

No judgement or accusation. Just a soft voice stating a fact. The same soft voice that always replied when Kyungsoo called in the dead of the night because his bed was too big and his sheets wanted to drown him in solitude. The same voice that had chimed at him reassuringly half an hour ago when Kyungsoo had called.

 

Baekhyun always answered to Kyungsoo’s calls. Always made time for Kyungsoo. Always knocked on his door whenever Kyungsoo was sad. Always was by Kyungsoo’s side even if he was an architect and he was often too busy working to even remember to feed himself. He never forgot Kyungsoo.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder why, sometimes.

 

"That’s not even the problem," he mumbled. Baekhyun grabbed his hand through the towel. It was damp with warmth. He started massaging the temperature into Kyungsoo’s hand. "They’re rude. People are so rude. Some of them aren’t even actual couples and when they get caught, I have to call them out on it. I do it politely but they’re _rude._ I always have to call security. I always grit my teeth as they blame me for seeing through a stupid act for stupid promotions on a stupid day."

 

It was in those moments that Kyungsoo regretted not having gone to college. 

 

School had never been a place for him and graduating from high school had been a liberating experience but he had been working in the same super market for three years, after two years of juggling part time jobs. He hated it. He felt stuck in time. Sometimes, he wished he could afford to quit. He didn’t.

 

"I think I should apply for a job as a security guard there," Baekhyun said, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed. His hair was too long. Floppy. Damp and mussed. Messy looked good on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo didn’t know why. "I’m just gonna stand beside you as you check people out and I’ll glare at them until they pay and leave without causing trouble. I’m good at fighting too, you know."

 

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks come alive for the first time that day. He could almost feel Baekhyun’s pretty fingers pulling and bunching them up into a smile.

 

He didn’t look intimidating at all. Not with that hair and that smile and that sweater and those hands still holding onto Kyungsoo’s through a damp towel. He looked ridiculous. Ridiculously cute. Maybe that was why he could make Kyungsoo smile even on his worst day.

 

"You don’t look intimidating. You’re like a tiny puppy. No one would be scared of you and you’d only distract me from working. And steal from the children’s candy jar."

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

 

"You’re lucky we decided to make this a You Day on the phone. Or else I would fight you and show you how scary I can be."

 

Kyungsoo snorted. 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t stronger than him. He wasn’t stronger than Baekhyun either. They had equal strength. Kyungsoo knew because they had _somehow_ ended up wrestling last month. He didn’t remember the details, _soju_ had blurred the edges of that night too much. 

 

What he remembered was that Baekhyun’s smile looked pretty when Kyungsoo looked down at him from above. His eyes glittered even more than usual when Kyungsoo was trapped under him and the lights were shining behind him, crowning him like a winner.

 

Baekhyun had looked handsome. That, he remembered. He wasn’t sure why he remembered that.

 

"This can’t be a Me Day yet," he said before his mind could drift away to how nice Baekhyun’s body had weighed on top of his. To how loud he had been laughing when Kyungsoo had pinned him down and tickled him. "We said we’d watch a movie in our pajamas. You’re not in your pajamas."

 

Baekhyun looked down at himself, twisted his features, then looked at Kyungsoo again.

 

"I couldn’t come here dressed in my pajamas."

 

He smiled in a way that contradicted the seriousness of his tone.

 

"Wouldn’t be the first time," Kyungsoo shrugged.

 

Baekhyun laughed. "Guess I’ll have to steal your pajamas."

 

He didn’t have to. He had at least two pair of sweatpants tucked in Kyungsoo’s closet. Maybe he had forgotten about them. He always wore Kyungsoo’s clothes instead. Kyungsoo never reminded him.

 

"I’ll choose a movie while you get changed," Kyungsoo smiled as he pulled his hand away from Baekhyun’s towel-clad ones. "You should dry your hair properly too. You’ll get sick."

 

"You dried it properly for me. You won’t let me get sick," Baekhyun said as he bunched the towel up into a ball and then promptly threw it into Kyungsoo’s face.

 

He groaned, not louder than Baekhyun’s laughter. When he took the towel off his face, Baekhyun was already on his feet, digging into the grocery bag. Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about it.

 

"Before I forget," he mumbled, searching inside for a few seconds. Kyungsoo wondered why. It didn’t look that full. When he took his hand off, it was holding a brown box. His smile was just as boxy and symmetrical. Prettier. "Here."

 

The now empty bag lulled down towards the floor. It was only when it landed that Kyungsoo spoke.

 

"What’s that?" he asked, looking up from the box to Baekhyun’s face. He had looked at him the same way when Kyungsoo had been laying under him that night, breathless and limp because Baekhyun was competitive and always won.

 

Baekhyun looked at the box once. Kyungsoo knew it was a stupid question. He could see what it was. He looked at Kyungsoo again.

 

"Chocolate," he said, shaking the box under Kyungsoo’s nose as evidence.

 

Kyungsoo took it. Stared at it more. Then back up at Baekhyun again.

 

"Why?"

 

Baekhyun looked at him in silence for a fleeting moment.

 

"Because it’s _that_ day. We have to eat chocolate," he deadpanned, hands clasped on his waist. Then, he gave Kyungsoo a goofy smile. "It was the most expensive box."

 

"Oh," was all Kyungsoo said at first. He cleared his throat. Then, he returned Baekhyun’s smile. "Thank you. I’ll wait for you to eat them."

 

"You better," Baekhyun threatened him with a wiggly pointer finger before quickly striding out of the living room.

 

When he was gone, Kyungsoo looked down at the box of chocolates. It was simple. They had the same at the super market he worked in. It really was the most expensive one. Kyungsoo hadn’t eaten chocolate in weeks. He never bothered to buy snacks, Baekhyun usually came over with them when they hung out together. 

 

He bought vegetables instead. Because Baekhyun had no vegetables in his own house.

 

His cheeks hurt a bit. He tried forcing his lips into a straight line. It didn’t work. He couldn’t wipe off the smile, nor the fuzziness in his stomach.  

 

No one had ever offered him chocolate on Valentine’s Day. Not even in high school. Baekhyun had offered him chocolates. 

 

He shook his head. Hard. He hated Valentine’s Day and chocolate and fluffy teddybears holding hearts with cheesy messages. Baekhyun liked chocolate. This didn’t mean anything.

 

What would it even mean? He snorted to himself and then dropped the box on the coffee table, dragging his laptop closer instead.

 

When Baekhyun came back, Kyungsoo had just found his favorite movie. The one that made the Iron Man fan in Baekhyun swoon every time he watched it. He plopped down beside Kyungsoo, closer than earlier. He was wearing Kyungsoo’s pajamas, his grey sweatpants and one of his black sweaters. He grabbed the pink towel from the table, draped it over his head again and let out a high pitched happy sound when he recognized the movie.

 

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in mockery and Baekhyun dug his elbow into his side as some kind of revenge. He didn’t stop until Kyungsoo opened up the box of chocolates and placed it between them, on the couch.

 

It was nice. Sweet. Just chocolate. Maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten it in a while but it tasted heavenly. Or maybe it was because Baekhyun’s fingers had grabbed his when they had reached out for the first piece at the same time. He wasn’t sure how that would affect the taste of chocolate or why but lately, there were a lot of things Kyungsoo didn’t understand about Baekhyun. About his thoughts about Baekhyun.

 

The movie drowned out the drumming of the rain outside and Kyungsoo might have seen it at least three times but he was still engrossed into the plot. Baekhyun had nice movie tastes, even if he wouldn’t call this universe his favorite.

 

Surprisingly, it was Baekhyun who broke the focused silence only a quarter into the movie.

 

"Did your mom call you?"

 

Kyungsoo didn’t pause the movie. He kept watching it for a few seconds, until Baekhyun's gaze on him grew insistent. He turned to him and Baekhyun was closer than he thought. He always did that. Staring at Kyungsoo and crowding into his personal space to force him to pay attention to him.

 

Usually, Kyungsoo pushed him with a strong, playful hand against his face and a groan. This time, he just observed Baekhyun until one character in the movie stopped speaking and another replied. He didn’t know why he didn’t feel like pushing Baekhyun. He didn’t know. He had a chocolatey stain on the corner of his lips.

 

"She did," Kyungsoo eventually answered, voice almost drowned out by the actors’.

 

Baekhyun pulled away a little bit, humming. It almost drowned out the actors’ voices. 

 

"Was it the same conversation as usual?" he inquired, tone soft, gaze even softer. Or maybe not. Maybe it was just Kyungsoo who needed to change his glasses, nowadays. He probably needed to get his eyes checked.

 

His stomach twisted just a little bit. Of course, Baekhyun knew. Of course, he’d figure it out even if Kyungsoo didn’t tell him.

 

"She spent fifteen minutes telling me why I should get married, look for a new job, maybe go back to school. Then she listed ten different single women she knows. Her friends’ daughters."

 

Baekhyun smiled. He always did. Never mockingly. Baekhyun’s way of supporting Kyungsoo was just always smiling at him, no matter what. Even when Kyungsoo didn’t deserve it. Kyungsoo still wasn’t sure how a smile could be so reassuring and anchoring.

 

"I think you should just marry me. That’ll make her leave you alone. I’m willing to sacrifice myself for you, Soo-yah," he declared, pressing chocolate stained fingers against his chest and shaking his head with a dramatic expression.

 

Kyungsoo had only eaten one piece of chocolate but his stomach churned a little.

 

He snorted, glad that the movie was still ongoing and drowned out the quiver in his voice.

 

"If that was possible in this country, she’d probably go as far as pestering me to actually marry you. Sometimes, I feel like she ponders about it. Whenever you come over to my parents’ for dinner, she looks at you like _that_."

 

Baekhyun grinned, nodded his head in approval, and pushed another piece of chocolate into his mouth. It dragged against his rosy lower lip.

 

"That wonderful woman has amazing tastes. Maybe one day I’ll marry you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and munching loudly on the chocolate, mouth open. 

 

That used to be obnoxious and disgusting. Now it made Kyungsoo’s chest flutter. It was stupid. Really stupid. To the point that Kyungsoo sometimes hated himself.

 

And yet.

 

"Maybe one day you’ll marry me," he whispered when Baekhyun was already back to watching Tony Stark with hearts in his eyes.

 

He didn’t know why he had said that. He really didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t want to know. Maybe that was why it came as a relief when Baekhyun seemed not to have heard him.

 

Kyungsoo looked at the movie without watching it for the next few minutes.

 

Baekhyun was surprisingly silent when watching movies. When they had watched their first movie together, back in freshman year of high school, Kyungsoo had thought he would have to knock his head to shut him up at one point. He hadn’t had to. Baekhyun had been silent, only laughing and cooing when appropriate. Snuggling against Kyungsoo’s arm and looking up at him after five minutes, questioning. Kyungsoo had smiled and that had been enough for Baekhyun to rest his head against his shoulder again for the rest of the movie.

 

Now, Baekhyun wasn’t as cuddly. Maybe they had grown up. Maybe they had changed. Maybe they didn’t change much, because when Baekhyun stayed to sleep over, he always nuzzled against Kyungsoo’s chest.

 

Kyungsoo really liked when Baekhyun stayed the night over. He couldn’t figure out why. Sometimes, it felt like he shouldn’t. Sometimes, it felt like Baekhyun should never not spend the night over.

 

He took a deep breath in and focused back on the movie again. He recognized the scene. They were close to the halfway mark. He had missed a major part of the movie. He sighed, the sound drowned out by an explosion on the screen. The sweet taste of chocolate made his mouth sandy, thirsty for more.

 

He reached for the box between them. His fingers only found void crevices. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the empty box.

 

"Did you eat all my chocolates?" he asked, tone more accusing than intended.

 

He didn’t know why. 

 

Those chocolates were for him. Baekhyun had bought those chocolates for him.

 

Maybe he hadn’t, after all.

 

Baekhyun turned to look at him, eyes wide and confused.

 

"I didn’t."

 

"The box is empty, Baekhyun," he said and he had eaten at least one piece of chocolate but why did his mouth taste so sour?

 

Baekhyun looked down at the box again. With his ruffled hair and Kyungsoo’s sweater and the pink towel Kyungsoo had dried his hair with sill draped over his head.

 

He looked sweet. His presence was dulcifying. Soothing. 

 

Maybe chocolate was never made for Kyungsoo.

 

"It’s chocolate, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo wanted to laugh. He didn’t know why. He didn’t want to know why. "Once you start eating it, you can’t stop. The box has been there for a while. Why didn’t you eat more?"

 

"I don’t know, Baekhyun. I never know," he snapped.

 

Baekhyun didn’t flinch. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Are you angry at me for eating chocolate?" he asked. Not accusing, not even confused or questioning. It was the same tone he used whenever he was teasing Kyungsoo.

 

"I just wanted to eat your chocolates," Kyungsoo groaned, looking away. He brought a hand up to rub his face. 

 

He was being ridiculous. Almost pathetic. But he hated this day and it was raining and people were rude and he was tired and his mom wanted him to fall in love and maybe, just maybe that had already happened.

 

When Baekhyun said nothing, Kyungsoo looked at him again. Their eyes met. Baekhyun was looking at him. Studying. Staring. Like he so often did. But Kyungsoo was already looking at him, already giving him attention, there was no reason for Baekhyun to stare at him for so long.

 

And he was smiling. He was always smiling. This one, was pretty. Handsome. As breathtaking as every smile he gave Kyungsoo for the past month. He didn’t know why. He definitely knew why. Maybe he should ask why. Maybe Baekhyun would tell him. Would make him feel better. He always did. Even when Kyungsoo didn’t ask. Maybe he should ask.

 

Instead, Kyungsoo’s gaze dropped to Baekhyun’s lips and he groaned more.

 

"And you’re a messy eater. Half of the chocolate is around your lips. That’s not how you eat chocolate. Why do you always eat like a child?"

 

He didn’t even know what he was saying. He didn’t even make sense. He didn’t even know why Baekhyun kept smiling instead of telling to calm down and calling him out on his nonsensical behavior.

 

"And didn’t you buy them for me?" he asked when Baekhyun still didn’t say anything. The movie was still playing. Red and green and blue lights kissed Baekhyun’s skin. Night had fallen outside. He could hear thunder. Kyungsoo looked away. He shouldn’t think about Baekhyun and kisses. He looked down at the empty chocolate box in his hands, eyebrows furrowed, fingers clenched. "Why are you eating my chocolates? You’re supposed to have bought them for me. Because it’s Valentine’s Day."

 

Kyungsoo should shut up. He should definitely shut up. Someone should definitely slap his lips and prevent him from ever speaking again. He closed his eyes, ruffled his hair in frustration, pressed his lips together, bit into his lower one, let it go, cursed himself inwardly.

 

Then, something pressed against his lips.

 

He opened his eyes. It wasn’t a slap. It wasn’t a cube of chocolate.

 

It was Baekhyun’s kiss.

 

Soft. Warm. Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Baekhyun was kissing him. Sweet. Comfortable.

 

He let his his body press forward, sought the aroma it craved, pressed his lips back against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun was kissing him. He tasted chocolate. A single taste, a single hint, before Baekhyun pulled away and the box was empty again. Chocolate-less.

 

Baekhyun’s hair was curtained over his eyes when he opened them and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s hair wasn’t long enough to cover his gaze but his eyes were big as he looked back at his best friend. He could feel them, wide open, burning a bit because he couldn’t remember to blink.

 

Baekhyun said nothing. He simply looked at him. Silent.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips tasted like chocolate when he licked them. Or maybe they tasted like Baekhyun. Or maybe he was losing his mind. The kiss had been too short for him to taste anything properly.

 

A kiss. Baekhyun had kissed him.

 

"Why did you kiss me?" Kyungsoo whispered when the lights from the movie were bright and white on Baekhyun’s skin, revealing his pensive expression.

 

"Because it’s Valentine’s Day," he said, whispered back, not as quiet as Kyungsoo. Or maybe that was because Kyungsoo had always heard Baekhyun’s voice the clearest even in a classroom buzzing with students. "You’re supposed to kiss someone on Valentine’s Day."

 

Kyungsoo felt his stomach twisting. 

 

"Oh," he said. "Because it’s Valentine’s Day."

 

Because Valentine’s Day was made to kiss people.

 

Maybe Kyungsoo had always hated Valentine’s Day because he never had someone to kiss. Because he always spent Valentine’s Day with Baekhyun. Without kissing him. Had Kyungsoo always wanted to kiss him? Probably.

 

Had Baekhyun chosen to kiss Kyungsoo amongst the thousands, millions of other people he could kiss? Or had he kissed Kyungsoo because he had no one else to kiss?

 

"But I hate Valentine’s Day," Kyungsoo mumbled. A habit. A reminder. Maybe a question.

 

Kyungsoo saw the exact moment Baekhyun’s shoulders dropped.

 

"Oh," Baekhyun said and maybe he had the same thoughts as Kyungsoo’s. Maybe that was why they had remained together for almost ten years. "You hate it. Right. You hated it."

 

And he didn’t know why. Kyungsoo didn’t know what it was in these words that kicked against his heart and pushed him forward. He didn’t know why he thought grabbing the two lapels of the pink towel draped over Baekhyun’s head and pulling him closer was a good idea. But he did.

 

He did and he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s again. Right on that corner. Right where he had seen a chocolate stain. Baekhyun tasted sweet, his lips were plush under Kyungsoo’s, the same way his cheek always felt cushiony whenever he pressed it against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and rested there for long minutes, sometimes until sleep locked him in place.

 

He tasted like chocolate. Or maybe he tasted like Baekhyun. Just to make sure, Kyungsoo moved a bit up and pressed his lips on the mole doted on the skin above Baekhyun’s lips. It had the savoriness of a chocolate chip.

 

When he pulled away, his hands were still holding onto the towel. Baekhyun’s were holding onto his pajama shirt. His eyes were closed, only opened after a few seconds. Kyungsoo wondered if he too could feel their kiss linger on even though their lips weren’t touching anymore.

 

"Why did you kiss me?" Baekhyun whispered.

 

In the dark, his eyes gleamed like a fountain of melted brown.

 

"Because you taste like chocolate," Kyungsoo whispered back, his lips brushing Baekhyun’s. He didn’t know when they had gravitated so close again.

 

Baekhyun hummed. Kyungsoo felt the sound trickling down his throat like the taste of strawberries dipped in cocoa-hued gold.

 

"There were twenty one chocolates in the box," Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo didn’t know where the box was anymore, he had heard it stumble down to the floor earlier. 

 

He had eaten one piece. Baekhyun had eaten the remaining twenty pieces. Kyungsoo should laugh. How had he eaten so much on his own? 

 

Instead, he licked his lower lip again. Baekhyun’s gaze dropped to it.

 

"You owe me nineteen chocolates," Kyungsoo stated, his voice escaping him the way the pink towel slid down Baekhyun’s head when he pulled at one side.

 

He cradled Baekhyun’s cheek with one hand, still holding onto the towel with the other. For anchor. For reality. Just in case his heart jumped out of his chest at any moment. Just because he wanted it to land somewhere safe. Maybe in Baekhyun’s hands.

 

Baekhyun kissed him again.

 

This one was longer, sweeter when he parted his lips and let Kyungsoo dip his tongue into the hints of chocolate. His hand was warm when it dropped on Kyungsoo’s, on the towel. Kyungsoo felt his fingers going lax, his hand turning and laying back on the comfort of the pink fabric to press his palm against Baekhyun’s. His fingers slotted perfectly between Kyungsoo’s, the same way his lips did.

 

"Eighteen," Baekhyun mumbled, each of his words suffusing into Kyungsoo’s mouth like chocolate liquor and intoxicating his mind a little bit.

 

Kyungsoo decided, then, that Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be that bad if it became Baekhyun’s Day.

 


End file.
